Lava
Lava is a common hazard in several Crash games, and it is one of the many recurring hazards throughout the series. ''Crash Bandicoot A river of lava separates the player from Koala Kong in his boss fight. It can also harm the player if they attempt to get to Koala Kong. It was also meant to be part of a cut level. Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back Lava can be found in the secret path of Hangin' Out, on the route to Totally Fly. Some lava is also visible on the floor in the fourth warp room, as well as the entrance and exit portals of the five levels in this room (Hangin' Out, Diggin' It, Cold Hard Crash, Ruination, and Bee-Having). Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped Lava is a generic hazard in the prehistoric levels and in the triceratops chase. It can be found in small pools or large streams; touching them without a mask will burn Crash and kill him (jumping into it will cause Crash to bounce in it three times before killing him). Crash Team Racing Lava is seen pouring out of statue mouths in the track Mystery Caves, but it cannot harm the player in any way. The lava streams also form a large pool. There is also lava beneath the spiral bridge in Dragon Mines. Crash Bash Lava is in the center of the arena in Dante's Dash in the prehistoric segment as a hazard. Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex In Fahrenheit Frenzy streams of lava can be seen. In Crash and Burn, lava is pouring from a volcano at the center of the level. Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure ﻿There are lava streams and drizzles in the ruin levels. Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced Lava appears in the island levels and the Coco boss fight. Crash Nitro Kart Lava is a background object in the track Inferno Island. In Meteor Gorge and Barin Ruins, it is a hazard if the player suffers a fall. Crash Twinsanity ﻿Lava is a hazard in Dingodile's boss fight to prevent the player escaping from him, and it is a hazard in one segment of Ant Agony. Crash Tag Team Racing ﻿Lava is a hazard in Midway upon a stream of it pouring out from an exhibit. It also is a hazard in Tyrannosaurus Wrecks. Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy Lava returns in the ''N. Sane Trilogy, reprising the role it had in the first three games. ''Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled Lava reappears in ''Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled where it reprises the same role that it had in the original versions of Crash Team Racing and Crash Nitro Kart. Appearances *''Crash Bandicoot'' *''Crash Bandicoot 2: Cortex Strikes Back'' *''Crash Bandicoot 3: Warped'' *''Crash Team Racing'' *''Crash Bash'' *''Crash Bandicoot: The Wrath of Cortex'' *''Crash Bandicoot: The Huge Adventure'' *''Crash Bandicoot 2: N-Tranced'' *''Crash Nitro Kart'' *''Crash Twinsanity'' *''Crash Tag Team Racing'' *''Crash Bandicoot N. Sane Trilogy'' *''Crash Team Racing Nitro-Fueled'' Gallery lavakoala.png|Lava in Koala Kong's boss fight. lavainwarproom.png|Lava in the fourth warp room of Crash 2. lavatriceratops.png|Lava seen during a chase sequence in Warped. Category:Crash Tag Team Racing Category:Crash Team Racing: Nitro-Fueled Category:Hazards